Happy New Year!
by Hoshina Myi
Summary: Em uma noite, véspera de Natal, Botan está realmente entediada. Seria possível uma simples fita e um chocolate quente, terem o poder de despertar um quê a mais nesta gélida noite?


Disclaimer: Yu yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem ao Togashi-sensei, felizmente( ou nem tanto).

Casais: KuramaxBotan, YusukexKeiko( Apenas neste capítulo )

Sumário: Em uma noite, véspera de Natal, Botan está realmente entediada. Seria possível uma simples fita e um chocolate quente, terem o poder de despertar um quê a mais nesta gélida noite?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Enrolada entre as cobertas, somente com os olhos à mostra, a figura singela estabelecida em um quentinho casulo que a envolvia, apenas contentava-se em mirar a enorme janela de vidro que estava prostada a sua frente.

Os flocos de neve, soprados suavemente pelo vento, realizavam danças enigmáticas, movimentando-se graciosamente, fazendo com que a garota os observasse com mais atenção do que o normal.

Contemplando por mais alguns momentos a dança acrobática dos flocos de neve, Botan desfocalizou tudo ao seu redor, e sua mente tornou-se distante, tanto ou mais do que aquelas esmeraldas que a encantavam tanto.

Era tão estranho... Nunca o havia visto com os olhos brilhando de excitação. Nunca havia visto aquelas feições tão belas irradiarem algum tipo de felicidade. Tudo o que avistava com seus rosados olhos era apenas ele, nada mais. Sem sentimentos, frio e calculista, assim como sua outra personalidade, o Youko.

Pegava-se pensando nele e em sua personalidade tão distinta nas ocasiões mais variadas. E, segundo contavam-lhe as pessoas, o Natal tornava o amor e os laços afetivos mais ternos, e essa era uma boa razão para poder pensar nele.

Aquela pessoa tão fria não deveria ter compaixão por sequer uma mosca, se esta fosse sua inimiga. Os motivos do Youko nunca foram totalmente claros para ela, e ainda haviam resquícios de dúvida em sua mente, principalmente em relação ao destino dele.

Desde o dia em que havia partido do Reikai para o Ningenkai, decorrente da decisão que Koenma havia tomado, de lhe dar merecidas férias, nunca mais o vira. Parecia que sua vida perdia o colorido, não tendo a maravilhosa vista de seus cabelos flamejantes vibrando ao receber a doce visita da brisa do fim de tarde. Sim... com certeza, a paisagem que mais lhe agradava, sem dúvida, era aquela em que podia o observar as suas feições, por míseros segundos, relaxarem, estampando um tipo de felicidade diferente. A felicidade dele.

Meneou com a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos. Apenas ao pensar nele, seu coração fechava-se como se um punho sangrento o puxásse ao encontro das trevas, escondidas através de várias máscaras que cumpunham o seu disfarce. Aquele em que a triste menina, sem nenhum tipo de ambição, tornava-se a alegre e descontraída garota, que sempre tinha um sorriso a postos, para reconfortar as lágrimas de seus amigos.

"É, estou chegando ao fundo do poço.."- Pensou Botan, colocando os pensamentos em ordem. Por fim, com um breve suspiro, lentamente desfez a muralha instransponível que havia criado, retirando os grossos futons rubros que estavam sobre si, calçando os zoris desleixadamente.

Andando a calmos passos, dirigiu-se à cozinha do pequeno apartamento, e notou um pequeno lembrete rosa-choque preso a porta da geladeira de cor clara, em um contraste imediato a sua visão.

_"Fui até o Ramen Yukimura, beber algumas com alguns amigos. Não me espere para o jantar._

_Atsuko."_

Após ler o lembrete, o pôs novamente no lugar, para que quando Yusuke chegasse, pudesse compartilhar da informação de que sua mãe encontrava-se no Ramen Yukimura. Sorrindo internamente, pensou em quê velocidade Yusuke iria 'voar' até lá, para poder encontrar-se com Keiko, com, finalmente, um motivo decente em suas mãos.

Girou nos calcanhares, e virou-se para o fogão, onde seus olhos, acostumados o suficiente, localizaram o pote de achocolatado em pó descansando ao lado de um copo cheio de uma substância que aos seus olhos lembrava café.

Café, o que mantinha a maioria das pessoas noites em claro, para ela era o que definitivamente fazia o sono chegar mais cedo. Engraçado, porque muitos adormeciam rápido com a ação de um bom chocolate quente. Mas ela não.

Pela trigésima vez naquele dia, Botan levou o copo até a pia, e o esvaziou. Sabia que não era certo desperdiçar nada que poderia ser utilizado, mas o que menos queria, no momento, era viajar até o reino dos sonhos, onde sabia que haveria sempre um Kurama carinhoso e gentil para acolhê-la em seus braços. Lembrar-se dele não era exatamente bom. Era um meio-termo, quase que doloroso.

Pegou o pote de achocolatado em pó em suas mãos, esquentou o leite em um recipiente de vidro, e, com o auxílio de uma pequena colher, misturou o conteúdo da mistura.

"Ah.."- Murmurou, sentindo aquele calor perto de si. Mas, espere! Não era esse o propósito de tomar aquele chocolate! Parar de lembrar-se de Kurama estava sendo mais difícil do que pensava, pois a cada gesto que realizava, sempre havia um que despertava sensações e lembranças dentro de si.

O copo ainda estava em sua metade, mas Botan resolveu parar de beber o seu conteúdo. O quê diabos estava acontecendo? Ao invés de sentir-se disposta novamente, aquela sensação de sono a estava invadindo.

Um mal sinal.

Desconectou os finos dedos do copo que pressionava entre as mãos, e depositou-o sobre a mesa. Empurrou a cadeira para trás, abrindo espaço para que saísse do local. Os olhos se cerraram lentamente, e a mente processava os fatos cada vez mais lentamente.

Com certa dificuldade, alcançou a porta de seu atual quarto, onde ainda podia-se ver alguns dos selos que Yusuke havia colado nesta. Apesar de ser um quarto masculino, provindo de Yusuke, Botan o achara confortável e agradável, ao contrário de suas negativas expectativas.

Aquele achocolatado. Com certeza Atsuko havia colocado algum tipo de erva, utilizada na composição de drogas ou qualquer coisa parecida. Aquele efeito não era normal...

Quase entregando-se completamente ao sono, Botan adicionou mais algumas cobertas às que já haviam, e os fios azulados foram espalhados pelo travesseiro de linho branco, em total desordem.

De repente, o som quase interceptível de uma porta rangendo pôde ser ouvida. Sem se importar com esse fato, a garota continuou a ressonar calmamente. Apenas quando sentiu uma brisa suave invadir algumas das frestas de seu casulo, Botan sibilou realmente irritada, algumas palavras sem conexão.

O vulto, que há segundos atrás preparava-se para sair do quarto silenciosamente, parou abruptamente ao sentir uma pequena variação de timbre de voz. Se seus instintos não o estivessem pregando uma peça, de muito mal-gosto, aquela não era a voz de Yusuke.

**Tsuzuku...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Oe, minna! o/

Já sabem quem é o misterioso vulto? Tanananam! 'tambores'

Huahua, o típico suspense! Mas então, o meu propósito em primeiro plano, era o de escrever uma one-shot, o que acabou acontecendo. O problema é que... ficaria tão sem graça, se não houvesse uma continuação.. e porque também sou muito malvada hahaha 'riso maléfico, típico do Naraku e do Orochimaru'

Se houverem significativas **reviews**, vou continuar a postar essa fic aqui, ok? Ah, e vale lembrar que não é inteiramente uma fic UA, como Rewrite. Os personagens serão os mesmos, assim como tentarei manter as personalidades dos mesmos. Apenas as missões não terão espaço, pois quero mesmo é que haja romance, muuito romance xD

Então, sem mais delongas, me despeço.

Huahuahua, espero **reviews**, ein! Comentem sobre esse primeiro capítulo, bem curtinho por sinal ¬¬, com sugestões ou críticas positivas e negativas.

**Ja ne!**


End file.
